


Säg att du är min

by Rainbow_bine



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_bine/pseuds/Rainbow_bine
Summary: "Isak går med en suck till diskbänken och fyller ett glas med vatten. Han tar en klunk men känner genast att han inte är törstig längre. Han ställer ner glaset och lägger båda sina händer mot diskbänken, som för att samla sig lite. Han vill inte att det ska vara såhär mellan dem längre och han undrar hur det kunnat gått så snabbt från att vara så jävla bra till den här skiten. Isak suckar igen".A Childhood Friends AU med massa angst!





	1. Sommar 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så kör vi en fanfic på svenska då :)

"Vad önskar du dig mest av allt på din födelsedag?". Frågar Isaks pappa. 

"Allt jag önskar mig är en puss av någon som jag verkligen gillar".

Isak vet inte varför han säger en sån sak högt, eller egentligen så vet han. Han vill att Even ska höra utan att det blir en konstig stämning mellan dem och med Isaks föräldrar där så är det på en mer neutral mark. 

"Åhh, har du hittat en tjej som du gillar?". 

Isak bara skakar på huvudet och tittar ner på sina händer. Hans mamma tolkar det som att han är för blyg för att prata vidare om det. 

"Tarje, låt Isak vara ifred". 

 

Senare på kvällen ligger Isak och Even i deras våningssäng. När dem var yngre ville dem sova i samma rum, ha ett ställe bara för dem där vuxna inte fick vara. Sedan dess sover alltid Isak och Even i gäststugan på Evens tomt, och eftersom rummen var små fick det bli en våningssäng. 

"Börjar vi inte bli för gammla för att sova i en våningssäng?". Frågar Isak. 

"Hur skulle vi annars sova?".

"Vad menar du?". 

"Hur ska vi annars kunna sova tillsammans? Det finns ju inte plats för en stor säng här". 

Isak känner att hans kinder blir varma i mörkret, tanken på att Even inte vill sova utan Isak i samma rum men ännu mer tanken på han och Even i _samma_ säng. 

"Varför utgår alla från att jag ska skaffa en tjej?".

Isak ställer frågan utan att tänka innan, för med Even har han känt att han kan säga vadsomhelst men det har börjat ändrat sig lite den senaste tiden.

Even är tyst en stund innan han svarar. 

"Jag vet inte faktiskt. Det viktiga är inte om det är en tjej eller kille, så länge just du gillar den personen du gillar så är allt okej". 

"Jag gillar verkligen dig". 

 

Det är Isaks födelsedag och han fyller 14 år. 

Isak är så besviken, han trodde verkligen att Even skulle förstå. Even brukar alltid förstå honom. Isak bad bara om en jävla födelsedagspresent, han känner sig som en barnrumpa och det kanske är därför som Even inte vill ge honom en puss. För att han tycker Isak är barnslig och Even är 3 år äldre. Isak önskar sig just nu överallt annat i världen att han var 3 år äldre, kanske han borde sagt det istället för en dum puss som aldrig kommer hända. Isak vet att han är barnslig ikväll, gick ifrån sin egna fest även fast alla hans kompisar hade åkt enda hit med buss. 

Han hör hur grenar går sönder under fotsteg, och han vill inte se vem som kommit för att leta efter honom. Han är för känslosam nu för att inte bara låta allt falla ut ur hans mun, och verkligen inte om det är hans mamma eller Jonas.  

Men när Isak vänder sig om och ser att det är Even som står där, så blir alla orden i hans mun till cement. För att Isak är rädd för att låta hans känslor ta över och förstöra det dem har. Han vill aldrig förlora Even. 

Even har ännu inte sagt något och det har nog bara gått någon sekund, men i Isaks huvud så kan det lika gärna passerat dagar. Sen börjar Even ta små, nästan lite tveksamma steg mot Isak tills han står alldeles framför honom. Even har aldrig haft problem med att vara för nära och Isak har aldrig haft något problem med Evens närhet heller. Men nu känner sig Isak lite obekväm för han vet inte vad som ska hända, stämningen mellan dem känns annorlunda, tung, och inte lätt som vanligt. 

Even lyfter sin ena hand och stryker Isaks kind. Even tar sen ett steg närmare och pressar sina läppar mot Isaks. Isak känner genast en lättnad för att Even förstod vad han ville och tänker att Even kommer ta ett steg tillbaka, le mot Isak och säga "Grattis på födelsedagen". Men Even tar inte ett steg tillbaka, han avbryter inte pussen utan börjar sära på Isaks läppar med sina egna och pressar deras läppar hårdare mot varandra. Det känns varmt, mjukt och vått. Isak har aldrig kännt något bättre och vill ha mera. 

Men just då avbryter Even allt, han tar ett steg tillbaka men ler inte och säger inte "Grattis på födelsedagen". Even säger ingeting och tittar lite bekymmersamt på Isak innan han vänder sig om och går. 

Isak står stilla en stund tills hans knän ger vika och han sätter sig ner mitt i den mörka skogen och låter tårar falla ner för kinderna. Han gråter för att han fick sin önskan men han gråter ännu mer för att det aldrig kommer bli  _mera._


	2. Vinter 2016

Isak och hans föräldrar är på väg till Even för att fira nyår tillsammans med Evens familj, som de alltid gör. Ingenting annorlunda, förutom att Isak känner sig kvävd i bilen, både av att värmen i bilen är alldeles för hög för honom inte bara för att hans mamma fryser oavsett om det är vinter eller sommar men även för att han har ett galet adrenalin påslag just nu.

Isak har inte kunnat sova ordentligt dem senaste veckorna för han har bestämt sig att han måste prata med Even. Berätta allt. Isaks händer blir helt svettiga och samtidigt iskalla bara han tänker på det, som om han hade feberfrossa. När Isak tänker på det så känner han sig näsan sjuk men han vet att det bara är hans känslor som spökar. Isak lutar huvudet mot bilrutan som är alldeles kall mot hans varma panna och han försöker att inte tänka på det hans huvud inte kan sluta tänka på. Efter en stund så somnar han.

Isaks mamma väcker honom när de är framme, Isak går ut ur bilen och sträcker på sig och känner sköna rysningar i kroppen av att äntligen få röra på sig, och för några sekunder så glömmer han bort varför han mådde så dåligt i bilen. För några sekunder så tänker han bara på sin bästa kompis och hur kul dem ska ha det tillsammans. Men samtidigt som Isak sänker sina armar och slappnar av i kroppen känns det som att han får ett slag i magen. Plötsligt känner han sig kallsvettig igen och känner hans hjärta slå genom hela kroppen.

Isak går till bakluckan och tar med sig några väskor för att hjälpa till att packa ur bilen. Han går genom den redan öppna altandörren och möts av kramar från Evens mamma och pappa. Isak kramar tillbaka av ren reflex samtidigt som hans hjärna bara tänker  _Even, Even, Even_. Isak ser honom ingenstans och håller ögonen på dörren till hans sovrum. Han längtar efter att se honom. Sedan hör han Evens skratt och Isak ler lite smått för sig själv, för det känns skönt i hela kroppen av att höra det ljudet. Men den känslan försvinner snabbt när Even kommer ut från sitt sovrum hand i hand med en tjej.  _Med Sonja_.

”Juste, visst är det kul? Even och Sonja har blivit tillsammans, det var väl på tiden?” Säger Evens pappa.

Isak tänker på en massa jävla ord just nu men inget av dem kommer i närheten av ordet kul.


End file.
